


Pride is not the word I'm looking for (there is so much more inside me now)

by ThatCoolFriend



Series: The Family Adventures of Clark, Bruce, and Dick [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Establised Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Super Stepdad Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: Dick and Clark have a very adult conversation at 2 am, even though Dick is five and shouldn't be up at 2 am





	Pride is not the word I'm looking for (there is so much more inside me now)

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read on its own but it is a part of a Superbat Family series I'm working on. Also, Dick does use a lot of improper grammar in this, I based him off of my five year old sister and her friends

Clark wakes up around 2 am. He's not quite sure why until his ears pick up a small "Oops." From downstairs, which he knows is Dick.

 

He carefully gets out of bed so that he won't wake Bruce. In the kitchen, Clark can see Dick sitting in a puddle of water looking around him as if he can't quite figure out what happened to him. "Dick? Are you okay? What happened Sweetheart?" Yes, Clark does call Dick 'Sweetheart', it's what Clark's parents had called him. 

 

"I wanted some water, and since you always say that I'm a big boy I thinked I didn't need help." Dick replies looking at the wet floor. "But I did." 

 

"Yeah buddy, you _thought_ that you didn't need help. And Dick, you know that you can always ask me or your dad for help, right? It's what we're here for." Clark smiles grabbing a rag from underneath the sink. 

 

They silently clean the floor, then head up to Dick's room where Clark picks out a new set of pajamas and a pair of Superman-themed underwear which Lois had given him for his fifth birthday.

 

When Dick pulls the shirt over his head and moves towards his bed he suddenly says, "Nuh uh." 

 

Confused, Clark asks, "What?" 

 

"When I maded the mess, you said that you and Daddy would help me because that's what you were there for. Not true."

 

"Oh Sweetheart, of course it is. I know that your dad and I get a little busy sometimes, mostly your dad but-"

 

" _No."_ Dick insisted, "You only help me 'cause of Daddy, you don't want to."

 

"Dick," Clark says seriously, bending down to the boy's height. "Don't you for one second _ever, ever,_ think that I do not care about you and love you with all of my heart. You are worth more to me than _anything_ in the entire universe. You are the most valuable thing _ever_  to me."

 

"More than Daddy?" Dick questions wrapping his arms around Clark's neck.

 

"More than anything Dick, absolutely _anything."_

 

"I love you Clark."

 

"I love you more. Now, we have to go to sleep." Clark picks Dick up and puts him on the bed, pulling his covers up. "Good night Dick, I love you to the moon," 

 

"And back." Dick finishes closing his eyes.

 

As Clark closes Dick's door he sees Bruce standing in the hallway. "I thought you were asleep." Clark raises his eyebrows.

 

"And I thought _I_ was the most valuable thing to you." Bruce smirks.

 

"Nah, you were just somethin' that came with the kid." 


End file.
